


Sensual Insanity

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, smut with crazy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader visits Castiel in the mental hospital.  Castiel gets an idea, and it is very difficult to talk him out of it.





	Sensual Insanity

Castiel’s smile lit up the room when you came in.  Literally, actually.  When he heard you greet him, he turned towards the door to his small bedroom, smiled, and the bedside and overhead lamps both came on.  You blinked, startled, and a giggle burst out.  Castiel’s smile grew.

  
“I enjoy the sound of your laughter.”  Castiel told you, and you gave him a genuine smile back.  That explained it; he’d been trying to tell a joke.

“That was a good one, baby.”  You complimented him through giggles.  “How are you feeling today?”

You came to see Castiel every day you could, and stayed as long as visiting hours would allow.  It broke your heart to see him like this, but you couldn’t stand not seeing him.  You didn’t think Meg or the Winchesters realized that Castiel only stayed in the mental hospital to keep you and his friends happy.

You sat next to Castiel on his bed, holding his hand and listening attentively as he chattered about the insects he’d found in the garden today.  He would get better, you reminded yourself sternly.  He had to.

“I brought you honey.”  Castiel said proudly, handing you a plastic baggie filled with the stuff.  You smiled at him, and thanked him as you took it.

“I have been eating some myself.  It makes me think of you.”  Castiel continued, squeezing your hand gently.

“Um, thank you?  Why are you eating it, and why do you think of me?”  You asked, charmed and bemused.  Even sick as he was, your boyfriend still charmed you effortlessly.

“You taste sweet.  Honey doesn’t compare, but it reminds me of you.  I miss tasting you.  It has been a long time.”  Castiel explained bluntly.  His eyes bored into yours, hunger for you seeping into the innocent gaze.  Lust hit you like a truck in response to his desire, and you swallowed hard, needing a moment to get control of yourself.

“Cas,” you began, trying for a gentle let down.  Castiel stood suddenly, interrupting you.  The hand holding yours tugged you to your feet and pulled you forward until you stumbled into his chest.  Castiel’s hands grasped your hips, steadying you, and he looked down at you with love and desire.  You breath caught in your throat, and you struggled to concentrate.  

Cas was right; it  _had_ been awhile.  Since before he died.  When you found out he was okay, it hadn’t been until after he’d taken on Sam’s scars.  You had been overjoyed to find him alive, and Castiel had been quite willing to celebrate then and there, just as soon as you stopped crying.  And you had been tempted, really.  But you couldn’t let yourself, not when he was like this.  Did Castiel in his current state even understand sex?  Well, okay, sure he did.  His repeated advances towards you proved that.  But still; you couldn’t shake the feeling that he couldn’t really give consent until he was better.  So you refused all his advances.  Castiel had been patient at first, understanding your initial need for time to absorb the emotional blows of everything that had happened.  But as time passed and he realized your true reason for refusing, Castiel had become more and more insistent.

The Winchesters often failed to realize that Castiel was not as a lot smarter than he seemed to them.  It had taken Castiel very little time to discover what turned you on, and he quickly became very difficult to resist when he was determined to seduce you.

“You like it when I take charge and tell you what to do.”  Castiel rumbled, his eyes alight with lust and pride that he’d guessed correctly.  “I remember that.”  You opened your mouth to protest, but it turned into a shaky moan as Castiel leaned down to nip your neck.

“Cas,” you whined, trying to summon the strength to protest.  The devious little shit knew  _exactly_ what he was doing; he buried his face in the crook of your neck, his lips attaching to your flesh, and sucked hard.

All thoughts of protest flew out of your brain, and your hands lifted to bury themselves in his hair and hold him closer to you.  You gasped and tilted your head to the side, instinctively moving to make your skin more available to him.  Castiel rumbled into your neck, pleased and aroused at your trust and desire for him.  You dropped your head forward into his shoulder, panting as his mouth moved all over your neck, tasting you everywhere.

“Castiel.”  A stern, female voice came from the doorway, interrupting your moment.  You were instantly embarrassed, snapped back into reality.  A tall nurse with dark skin stood in the doorway, looking at Castiel with rueful amusement.  Castiel didn’t release you, but stopped the work of his lips, rested his head against your neck and sighed.  You tried to pull away from Castiel, your face and neck flushing a bright scarlet, but Castiel made a disappointed noise and tightened his grip on your hips.

“Castiel, you know the rules.”  The nurse continued.  It wasn’t the first time this particular nurse had caught you two.  Fortunately, she was a very sweet, caring woman.  Even better, one of the times she’d caught you two it had been early enough that she’d heard you trying to explain to Castiel why Now Wasn’t A Good Time, sparing you several lectures on the ethics of the situation.  She knew damned well who instigated these moments every time.  Castiel made a disappointed noise low in his throat, and released you.  You stumbled back a couple of steps, trying to catch your breath and curb the embarrassment you felt at getting caught.  Castiel’s eyes lingered on you, momentarily concerned as you moved back, and you felt feathers brushing against your arms to steady you.

“I miss her.”  Castiel explained to the nurse with woeful, injured puppy eyes.  “When cats go into heat, there is a limited time during which copulation must occur.”  Castiel casually stated the fact about cats as though it was ever so urgent, and you nearly facepalmed.  Even sick as he was, Castiel was totally adorable.

“You aren’t a cat, Castiel.”  The nurse replied, giving him a knowing look.  She’d been working there long enough that his odd facts didn’t phase her, and she was usually able to decipher Castiel’s point with startling ease.  Early on in Castiel’s stay there, you had had several long conversations with the woman about Castiel’s odd behavior, and she’d both consoled you and helped you understand his thinking a lot.  “Remember what I told you the last time?”  The nurse asked, gently admonishing him.  Castiel sighed, looking rueful.

“That I should consider that motivation to get well faster.”  Castiel repeated reluctantly.  Your lips twitched as you were reminded how old and clever your angel was, even in his current state.  He knew damned well what the rules were; he’d just been trying to get away with it.  Castiel’s eyes lifted to yours, amusement and desire in them.  You felt a brush of feathers between your legs, making you give a startled jump and smother a gasp.

“Exactly.”  The nurse told Castiel, snapping you both out of the trance that had started.  “Now, say goodbye to your girlfriend; visiting hours are over, and she needs to go home.”

“May I have a moment alone with her?”  Castiel pleaded, puppy eyes fixed on the nurse.

“You’ll just break the rules again.”  She couldn’t be swayed by his devastating look, and crossed her arms over her chest.  Castiel gave a huge, disappointed sigh, and walked over to you.  Before he could decide what exactly to do, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  Castiel gratefully wrapped his arms around your back, burying his face in your hair as you both enjoyed each other’s closeness for a long moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  You told him.

“Yes.”  Was Castiel’s only reply.  You giggled a little, pulling away reluctantly.  Castiel released you, although you suspected it was only the presence of the nurse that made him do so.  You could feel Castiel’s eyes on you as you left the room, watching you until you were well out of sight.  The nurse walked you to the door, silent for several long minutes.

“Sorry.”  You finally muttered, blushing furiously again.  The nurse chuckled, surprising you.

“Can’t leave that one alone for a minute.”  She replied, gentle amusement in her eyes and voice.  “He loves you to distraction.  Talks about you all the time.”

Your breath caught in your throat and you had to blink away sudden tears.  “Yeah, well.  The feeling’s mutual.”  You reached the front entrance, ready to retrieve your things and leave.

“Hey,” the nurse said softly, making you pause and look at her.  “Don’t let it get you down.  He’s trying really hard.  And you’re a lot of the reason he’s trying.  That boy is determined to get back to you.”  She reassured you, drawing a smile from you.

“Thanks.”  You said.  Not too many words, but you really did mean it.  She may not know the details of Castiel or his problem, but it made you feel a lot better knowing someone like her was taking care of him.  You and her said your goodbyes and you left, both cheered and depressed.

***

When the nurse returned to check on Castiel, he was staring out the window.

“You know, you’re lucky it’s me that keeps catching you.”  The nurse told him, gentle remonstration in her voice.  “Most of the others would restrict her right to see you.”

“Maybe that would be better.”  A suddenly morose Castiel replied without turning.  “She would be better off if she didn’t know me.”

The folder that thwacked against the back of Castiel’s head wouldn’t have hurt a normal human, much less him.  Nevertheless, he turned and cocked his head curiously at the nurse who’d just whacked him with his own file.

“Castiel, in all the time you’ve been here, this is the first time you’ve ever said something actually crazy.”  She told him firmly.  Castiel smiled a little, warmed by her caring.  “That girl loves you something fierce.  I don’t know anything about you two, but I know that’s the  _last_ thing she’d ever want or need.  The only thing she needs right now is for you to get better.  And right now, that means getting some sleep.”

“Sleep is tedious.”  Castiel complained as he reluctantly shuffled over to the bed.

“Well, maybe you’ll dream about her!”  The nurse encouraged him.  “You can dream whatever you want.”  
  
“That’s not against the rules?”  Castiel asked, suddenly curious.   The nurse laughed.

“No, Castiel, it’s not.  You really can dream whatever you want about her.”  The nurse reassured him as she tucked him in.  Castiel smiled up at her, turned over and closed his eyes.

***

Predictably, you dreamed of Castiel that night.

You kept seeing the worst moments you’d seen of his; all the times he’d been in the most danger, the worst off.  You kept trying to call out to him, to warn him.  But he couldn’t hear you, and you had to watch him die over and over and over again until you were sobbing so hard you couldn’t speak.  This wasn’t the first time you’d had this nightmare, but it never got easier to see him like this.

A pair of arms grabbed you and spun you, pulling you into a chest clad in white scrubs and a trenchcoat before you could catch a decent enough glimpse of who had you.  However, a couple of inhales brought a familiar scent to your nose, and you looked up to a familiar pair of concerned blue eyes.

Castiel.

“This is just a dream.”  Castiel told you earnestly.  “It isn’t real.  I am alive and well.”  He leaned down to nuzzle your face, and you let your eyes flutter shut and enjoy his closeness.  When you opened your eyes again, the dreamscape was replaced by endless white.

“My hero.”  You said, your voice still a little shaky.  “What are you doing in my dreams, though?”

“She said it’s not against the rules to dream about you.”  Castiel murmured, lust flaring to life in his eyes and making you wet again.  He pressed his lips to yours before you could protest, kissing you desperately and passionately.  You moan, unable to resist his assault, and melted into him.

“Cas,” you breathed when he finally released your lips.  “I don’t think this is what she had in mind.”  You tried to argue, mustering what thought you could to try and convince him not to.

“Please, don’t.”  Castiel begged you, heartbreak in his eyes.  “Please stop thinking that.  I do know what I’m asking.  You wouldn’t be taking advantage.”  You slumped into him, your own heart breaking at the pain in him.  Pain that  _you_ caused.

“Cas,” you began, needing to apologize for hurting him.

“No.”  Castiel stopped you.  “It’s okay.  Just let me touch you.  I need to taste you, need to feel you under me, need to watch you orgasm because of me.”

You whimpered, all resistance undone by his burning need for you.  Castiel didn’t move, holding you close and watching you with lust-filled eyes.  You swallowed twice and nodded your consent, unable to speak.  A brilliant, predatory smile lit up Castiel’s face at your reply, filling you with love, lust, and nerves all at once.  You felt a breeze rush past your arms, and the familiar sound of his wings.  Suddenly, a pair of enormous black wings unfurled behind Castiel, stealing your breath.  You stared at them, awed and shocked.

“Cas,” you breathed.  “Your wings, I can…”

“Yes.”  Castiel confirmed, smiling fondly at you, immensely flattered by your reaction.  “This is only a dream, so I can show you them in some form.”  He glanced behind himself at the wings.  “This… isn’t quite accurate, but it’s about as close as you can safely perceive.”  You rested your hands flat on his chest, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles beneath them, and watched in awe as the gorgeous, enormous wings moved to wrap around you.  Naturally, while that was happening, Castiel removed all your clothes and his.  You almost missed it, until you realized you felt bare skin beneath your hands.  You gasped and looked up at him, growing wetter at the feel of his erect cock poking into your belly.  Castiel glanced down at you with a proud smirk, his face in that dominant stare that made you weak.  His wings tightened around you, pulling you into him.  Castiel leaned down and sealed his lips in the crook of your neck again, drawing agonized cries of pleasure from you.  One of his hands squeezed between your bodies, finding a nipple and pinching it hard.  The other hand drifted down to your ass, grabbing and squeezing a tight handful.  Castiel groaned into your skin, drawing another whimper from you.

“This,” Castiel growled.  “This is what I missed.  This is what I needed.”  The endless white around you spun, and suddenly you were lying on the ground beneath Castiel, his wings spread above you.  Castiel grinned at you, then moved, engulfing a nipple in his mouth.  You cried out his name, arching your back into him and thrashing.  Castiel’s wings brushed against every inch of you they could reach, adding a light but startlingly intense level of arousal at the sensation everywhere they went.  One of your thrashing arms finally found a wing, and buried in the feathers.  Castiel groaned at the sensation.  Encouraged, you found the other wing with your other hand, and tried to explore them both with trembling hands.  The two of you drove each other higher and higher, Castiel’s groans turning into snarls and growls as you got him more and more aroused.  Your noises slowly left off words until they became high-pitched animal whimpers.

When Castiel finally left your breasts, you dropped your back to the ground with a grateful gasp.  He moved quickly, hovering over your dripping pussy and giving you a feral, needy look.

“Cas!”  You cried as he lunged forwards and buried his face in you, giving a needy moan at finally being able to taste you.  His wings moved above you, brushing over your face and neck and breasts and lightly stimulating you as you arched into his greedy mouth.  Castiel’s hands grasped your hips and lifted them, pulling you into him and denying you the ability to buck to move away from him.  Your legs kicked in the air as his tongue probed inside of you, eagerly lapping up every drop you had to give.  Your hands clawed at the ground beneath you, trying unsuccessfully to ground yourself as the sexy angel ate you out like it was the thing he wanted to do most in the world.

Technically, you supposed, it was the thing he wanted to do most in the world.

With Castiel’s tongue everywhere inside of you, and his eager noises vibrating your most sensitive parts, and his wings brushing you everywhere they could reach, it wasn’t long before you were screaming and coming into his mouth.  You felt a rush of Castiel projecting emotion to you; happiness and arousal and “ _fuck yes, finally_!”  Your orgasm raced through you, bringing you higher than you thought possible.  Then again, this was a dream.  There were many more possibilities here.  All ability to think ceased, and all you could do was feel as Castiel’s eager mouth lapped and sucked on every part of you, drawing out your orgasm until you gave a pained whine at the oversensitivity.

He didn’t stop.

If anything, Castiel made an eager noise and buried his head further into you, his hands clenching hard enough on your hips to leave bruises and pulling you into his mouth as he determinedly kept sucking on you.

As it was a dream, you had no idea how long he kept you going.  And you’d lost count of the orgasms somewhere around eight.  All you knew was,  _finally_ Castiel pulled back from your nethers, setting you gently down on the ground as you panted and whined from yet another orgasm.  Castiel crawled on top of you and kissed you gently, tempering his need.

“You taste so good.  So much sweeter than the bee’s honey.”  Castiel murmured into your lips, prompting a tired giggle.  Castiel smiled at you, lighting up the room as usual, before moving to nuzzle your neck as he slid his cock slowly into you.  You gasped and arched, instantly ready for him and moaned.  Castiel hummed into your neck, the poor angel desperate after suppressing his own desire for so long.

He hilted in you finally, and you gave another groan, reveling at the feeling of completion.  Somehow, it only felt  _right_ with him seated fully in you.  For a long moment, he sat still inside you and you both just panted and absorbed the feeling.  Then, he began moving.

The ‘sweet’ angel vanished as he pumped you, snarls and growls dropping from his lips as he dropped nips and brutal sucks on your neck and upper chest.  You whined and thrashed underneath him; you hadn’t realized how much you’d missed his cock inside you until it was, utterly ruining you for any mere human.

“My human.”  Castiel growled above you.  “ _Mine_.”

“Yours!”  You cried, your senses narrowing to the feeling of his cock in you, and the brutal pace of his hips, and thrusts so much harder than you’d get from a human.  You were close, so close after all the teasing.  Castiel gave an uncharacteristic whine as his cock swelled inside you, making you realize how close  _he_ was, too.  He shifted, lifting one hand and moving it between your thrusting hips to tweak your clit viciously.  He lifted his head from where he’d just left a hickey on your neck to stare down at your face.

“Come, my human.  Come for me.”  His voice was a mixture of demand and pleading as he attacked your overstimulated clit with his fingers.  You cried and thrashed under him, helpless to do anything but obey.  Castiel cried, the sort of loud cry that would have shattered the windows had this not been a dream, and exploded inside you.

“Yes, yes, yes!”  You heard him muttering faintly as your orgasm seized control of your brain and body, thrusting your hips up into his hard and pushing each other’s orgasms on and on until you lost track of time.

You collapsed together, his weight comforting on top of you instead of smothering, as your orgasms finally ended.

“I love you.”  Castiel murmured into your ear.

“Love you, too.”  You barely managed to murmur as you pass out.

***

When you woke in the morning, it was slowly.  You felt rested, and a glance at the clock showed that you slept in quite a bit.  But you felt sore, like you worked out yesterday when you knew you didn’t.  You glanced down, confused when you found the covers tangled around your legs as though you had been thrashing in your sleep.  Then you saw a single black feather lying between your breasts.  You lifted it and peered at it with a confused frown.

Just like that, your dream came rushing back to you.

You flushed bright red, and bit your bottom lip to restrain a giggle.  You felt exhausted in the best way, elated, guilty, and sore all at once.  After a moment, you moved your pajama shirt and shorts to peer at your hips; sure enough, there were finger-shaped bruises there.  And you were starting to suspect that a look in the mirror would show hickeys.  You had to restrain another hysterical giggle; this was one of the benefits of dating an angel.  You got out of bed and got ready for the day; covering up the hickeys and explaining them would be difficult, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be upset over it.

***

“Good morning!”  The same nurse from the previous night greeted Castiel over breakfast.  He gave her a large smile, his morose mood from last night nowhere in evidence.

“Good morning!”  Castiel replied happily.  “That was a very helpful suggestion you made last night, thank you.”

“Good, I’m glad!”  She smiled back at him.  She had been working here too long to be easily upset, but she still knew better than to ask for details.  Whatever Castiel had dreamed, it had evidently improved his mood.  Maybe now she wouldn’t need to chaperone him as much.


End file.
